Episode 7158 (10th September 2009)
Plot Steve and Becky are certain that Becky will go to prison later today. They worry about the effect of her disappearance on Amy. Liz suggests Becky explain to Amy. Peter discovers that Simon's rabbit Leanne has died. Becky tells Amy that she might not be around when she gets back from school. Amy tells her not to be sad. They embrace. Liz and Steve are moved. Amber invites Minnie and Darryl to a friend's party. Darryl agrees but is not keen. Minnie tells him to share his concerns with Amber. Blanche tells Peter that he must explain the truth about the rabbit to Simon. Pam offers to help Jesse advertise for a new assistant on the internet. Becky goes to the café for a final meal. Kelly gloats that she deserves to be framed as she played the same trick on her. Becky tells her that she'll always have Steve. Liz and Lloyd wish Becky luck and bid her farewell as she and Steve set off for the police station. Darryl suggests to Amber that he could get a job in London and they can share a flat. She dismisses the idea but promises to visit at weekends and assures him they'll survive. Darryl's downcast. Peter breaks the news of the rabbit's death to Simon. He's upset and asks if it's in heaven with his mum. Peter comforts him. Becky and Steve return to the Rovers in a state of confusion. Becky's been released and the charges dropped but she's suspicious of Hooch's motives. Jason models bright orange dungarees for Bill. It's Pam's idea to make the business recognisable. Leon arrives and admires Jason's outfit. Peter confides in Blanche that Simon's using the rabbit's death to grieve for his mum. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jesse Chadwick - John Thomson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Darryl Morton - Jonny Dixon *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles Guest cast *Leon - Andrew Langtree *Minnie Chandra - Poppy Jhakra *Desk Sergeant - Simon Harvey *DC Hooch - Dominic Carter Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and upstairs flat *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Builder's Yard *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky prepares to be sent to prison; Peter worries about Simon's reaction to the death of his rabbit; Leon's attraction to Jason grows; and Darryl is insecure about his future. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,450,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2009 episodes